081214meouetsami
taciturnContagion TC began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 21:24 -- 09:25 TC: Meouet knocks on Sami's door. 09:25 AA: Sami comes to the door. It's been a while since anyone's sought her out. 09:25 AA: She opens the door and looks surprised to see Meouet. "Oh, hi Meouet." 09:26 AA: "Would you like to come in? I'm afraid it's a bit of a mess. I wasn't really expecting visitors." 09:27 TC: "Thank you. Though I really have to say this might not be the best of meetings for you." 09:27 TC: Meouet steps in. 09:27 AA: She looks confused. 09:28 TC: "Your selfishness has brought two men into the Ark." 09:28 AA: Sami's room is covered in papers. Some have drawings on them, others have notes in Sami's fanciful handwriting. 09:28 AA: Sami looks away. "Oh. That's what this is about." 09:28 TC: "If your agendas are important enough to sell your soul, mine should at least be given voice, yes?" 09:29 AA: Sami nods. 09:30 TC: "I thought you had understood the little talk we had earlier." 09:30 TC: "You even seemed to cheer up. What broke you back down so far?" 09:32 AA: Sami looks at her feet. "I really *was* doing better. But Doir said something about Dreambubbles....and I thought maybe there might be some way I could see Beau in my dreams, like Doir and Ryspor did when their dreamselves died. I asked Libby about it, and she took me to talk to the Horrorterrors....and instead of what I had intended, they offered to bring Beau back." 09:32 AA: "I tried to say no. In fact, I *did* say no..." 09:33 TC: Meouet nods. "Tricky deals with Tricker Demons." 09:33 AA: "...but then they asked me why I would say no, and kept making these really cogent arguments..." 09:33 TC: trickier* 09:33 AA: She looks away. "My will got weak." 09:34 TC: "At least you know. A second time. It seems like you should work on that. Or at least read up on what you've made a deal with. To know what fate awaits you. It's not pretty." 09:34 AA: "I've been doing that, actually. Ever since I made the deal pretty much." 09:35 AA: Sami indicates the reams of paper scattered all over her room. 09:35 TC: "That is probably for the best." 09:35 TC: "Are you learning... Is that Twink?" 09:35 AA: "Horrorterrors, Chucklevoodoos, everything else I can find about Paradox Space..." 09:35 AA: "...well, I'm trying." 09:35 AA: "It's taking time." 09:35 TC: Meouet nods. "Yes... I'm having a little trouble myself." 09:36 AA: "Ryspor said he would teach me if I taught him the English alphabet." 09:36 AA: "I didn't want to take the easy way like Doir did. I've asked Libby for enough favors....and I want to start standing on my own two feet." 09:37 AA: "You're learning too though?" 09:37 TC: "Libby recorded all the sessions she's watched... Our offspring need a good chance." 09:38 AA: "Yeah. I heard about them. Apparently I've got a son with Balish, another with Beau!" 09:38 AA: "Libby showed me some video of them." 09:39 AA: "I think I remember the list....you had a kid with Glissa, I think? And another with Tlaloc?" 09:39 TC: "Ah. I... seem to have assisted in creating some disgusting money-grubbing male." 09:40 TC: "Glissa and the human Aura." 09:40 AA: "Oh. I got it wrong." 09:40 AA: "Beau had a kid with Tlaloc, I think." Sami looks irritated when she says this. 09:40 TC: "It's not as though she chose the combination." 09:41 AA: "...I know. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at her." 09:41 AA: "Or even the kid, or the guys in Maso. It's just a little irritating is all." 09:41 AA: "Aura was really smart though! I'll bet you and her had a really smart kid together." 09:42 TC: "It's another nail in the human corpsebox, so to speak." 09:42 AA: "Yeah, I guess." 09:43 AA: "I never knew Glissa that well. She was cute, and seemed friendly. But I don't think I ever really spoke to her." 09:43 TC: "I had not met her. If anything I'm still disappointed that my genetics had the ability to create something... " She turns her head to the side and feigns gagging. 09:43 AA: "Man, you really don't like boys, do you?" 09:43 TC: "Think about our session. Tell me which one of them has done any good?" 09:43 AA: "In *our* session?" 09:44 AA: She thinks about it pretty hard. 09:44 TC: "Tell me how much you want that male Beau of yours." 09:44 AA: "...that's a confusing situation, actually." She blushes a little. 09:44 TC: "It is not so hard to get to this point." Meouet says, her chin up a bit high. 09:44 AA: "I don't know. He's....I mean he's Beau. I can't NOT feel special aroun dhim." 09:45 AA: "...but it IS still pretty weird for me that he's a boy." 09:46 TC: "If you wish to taint yourself with that, by all means. Don't expect my support. Not that it means anything." 09:47 AA: "...but you know, the boys have done a lot of good! I mean....Nate's kind of a jerk these days, but he's saved our asses a bunch of times in battle." 09:48 TC: "and his aspect? He is our "last hope", and yet I see no hope." 09:48 AA: Sami shrugs. "I still haven't figured that one out." 09:49 TC: "a useless brute who is good in combat becomes useless again at the end of a fight." 09:49 AA: "He's not useless, he's just sort of....broken. And doesn't want to be fixed." Sami sighs. 09:49 TC: "Are you the sort who glues teacups back together and expects them not to leak?" 09:49 AA: "I don't know if I'm really the one to be defending him though. I've sort of gotten sick of him turning his back on the rest of us." 09:50 AA: Sami tries not to eye the chipped teacup that clearly has a crack running along its side sitting on her desk. 09:51 TC: (( AHAH IS THAT A THING )) 09:51 AA: (( IT IS NOW )) 09:51 TC: (( LMAO )) 09:52 AA: "I don't know though. Beau's different. He's Beau." 09:52 TC: Meouet gets a... scary grin on her face. That's new. 09:52 TC: "Oh. Is that right. Have fun then." 09:52 AA: "What?" 09:52 TC: "Perhaps we can study some time." 09:53 TC: She waves and tries to excuse herself. 09:53 AA: "Is something wrong, Meouet?" 09:53 TC: "Nothing at all." 09:53 AA: "Did I say something to upset you?" 09:53 TC: "No, I just remembered I failed to close the crate for my test crickets." 09:54 AA: "Oh. Okay. Sure, though. I'd love to study together sometime, if you'd like." 09:54 AA: She sighs. "And if I were to be completely honest, Meouet..." 09:55 AA: Sami looks a little embarrassed. "His hair doesn't smell as nice anymore. And I miss how soft my Beau's skin was." 09:55 AA: "And her lips." 09:55 TC: "-Certainly-..." She says pointedly, 09:55 AA: "But don't tell him. Okay?" 09:55 TC: "You will get used to it..." 09:55 AA: "I hope so." 09:56 AA: "I would hate it if I turn out to be leading him on." 09:56 TC: "Oh no. I just See. Remember, I am the passive class with nothing useful to show for it." 09:56 TC: "I won't tell." 09:56 AA: "You're not useless, Meouet! You're pretty much the most reliable and competent person on the team!" 09:56 TC: Meouet shakes her head. 09:57 TC: "Maybe in a dream bubble." 09:57 AA: "You may not get to sling magic around like me or do that crazy stuff that Rilset and Ryspor and Kate get up to..." 09:57 TC: "Right. Crickets." 09:57 TC: She waves. 09:57 AA: "Oh. Okay." 09:57 AA: "But you're not useless, okay?" 09:58 AA: Sami waves her out. 09:59 AA: (( I'll post, if we're done here. )) 09:59 TC: (( i can pos- oh ok ))